


Open Wounds

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blood was seeping through a bit, he wasn't bleeding too terribly, but it was more than enough to do some damage. He wanted to stay awake, he didn't want to leave Rey all alone, but his eyelids are heavy and suddenly, all he wanted more than anything was to sleep.</p><p>***</p><p>Based off of the prompt I got on tumblr from an anon: I thought maybe we could have a story where Rey and Poe are attacked during a recon mission which results in Poe being severely injured and Rey having to care for him while figuring out how to get them both back to the resistance base. Romantic feelings emerge for the first time or grow stronger due to their situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here's another fic in the works! I'm not sure how many chapters this one will be, I have a general idea for the others but this one is still a mystery for now. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy it!

    Poe had been hurt before, he’d almost been shot out of the sky a few times, but he’d never gotten hurt like this before. He took a blaster shot right to the abdomen, just to his left side and grazing him, but the pain was searing and intense. It was enough to knock the wind out of him and kick him down to the ground off his feet; the heat of the blaster caused a burn around the wound that somehow managed to be partially burned up, yet it still hit enough to cause him to bleed. He didn’t realize he was bleeding until he hit the Stormtrooper and Rey ran up to him, her face going pale as she wrapped something around his waist saying “ _ Poe, you’re bleeding. _ ” though he was sure it was in a far more panicked tone than he remembered. 

 

    He heard shots going off around him, he knew the battle was still going on, but he and Rey had gotten separated, and with him battling unconsciousness, it was only her holding whoever came after them off. Rey shot off a few more shots from Poe’s blaster before she picked him up off the ground, putting his arm around her shoulders to support him as she tried to move him to safety. Poe heard snippets of Rey talking to him, she'd even given him his blaster back before running off with her lightsaber; it seemed only like seconds passed before she came back worse for wear. 

 

    “Poe...Poe...you've got to stay with me Poe.” Rey was pleading, he saw tears welling up in her eyes as she tended to the rags she wrapped around him earlier. 

 

    The blood was seeping through a bit, he wasn't bleeding too terribly, but it was more than enough to do some damage. He wanted to stay awake, he didn't want to leave Rey all alone, but his eyelids are heavy and suddenly, all he wanted more than anything was to sleep.

 

* * *

  
  


    Poe didn't know how long he'd been out for, long enough for Rey to curl up beside him and fall asleep herself, her hands gripping onto his jacket and holding him close. He moved just an inch, enough for the pain to surge through his side and remind him that he had been shot. Rey fidgeted around just then, her eyes swollen from crying starting to open and adjust to the light; she looked shocked as soon as she saw that Poe was awake.

 

    “You're...alive?” Rey asked, her voice barely a whisper, shock and disbelief clear across her face as she slowly sat up off the ground. 

 

    “I’m pretty sure I am.” Poe grunted as he continued to fight to sit up against the tree behind him. 

 

    “Don't move!” Rey snapped, springing to her feet, dirt and leaves clinging to her clothes from where she had laid on the ground beside him. She pulled him up and helped him lean against the tree before crouching beside him to examine the rags he had wrapped around him, Poe didn't fail to notice that those rags had been torn away from Rey’s clothes. 

 

    Her shirt was torn from where Rey had ripped it to bandage him up, it was cold outside and Rey was more than likely frozen with what little she had on, no jacket in sight. Poe didn't remember what planet they were on, he also didn't know why it was just him and Rey out here in the woods, there were plenty of questions to ask, but all Poe worried about in that moment was Rey. 

 

    “Are you okay?” Poe asked. “You must be cold, it's cold out here.” 

 

    “I'm fine.” Rey immediately answered, peeling the rags back slowly as the dried blood held them together. 

 

    The wound itself wasn't horrible, most of it was cauterized from the heat of the blaster, and ugly burned scar being its only remaining trace. He could see the blood clotted up where he had been bleeding, seeing the small spot made Poe realize that's why he was still alive, the pain from the shot probably got to him more than blood loss or anything else. 

 

    “Where is everyone? How long have we been here?” Poe asked curiously. 

 

    “Everyone is back at the base, they probably think we're dead, we should be.” Rey mumbled. “We've been here for two days, you've been unconscious most of the time.” 

 

    “Two days?” The shock was finally setting in on Poe, Rey had been out here with him for two days, thinking he was dead. “Why did you stay?” 

 

    “What do you mean?” Rey asked. 

 

    “I was unconscious for two days, you should have thought I was dead...why did you stay?” He pried. 

 

    Rey hesitated for a moment, the bloody rags in her hands as her eyes finally drifted up to his and she gave a shrug. “I didn't want to leave you behind.” 

 

    “Something could have come back and killed you while I was out.” Poe explained. 

 

    “Well, nothing did, we're both alive, and now we have to find a way back to the base.” Rey grunted as she rose to her feet, tossing the bloody rags aside before ripping off more pieces of her loose clothing to use as a bandage for him again. 

 

    “Rey, I'll be fine.” Poe tried to insist.

 

    “It needs something to cover it, we can't just leave it open like that.” Rey sighed, tugging the clothing loose and wrapping the rags around him again. 

 

    Poe grabbed Rey’s hands, he didn’t mean to startle her, he just wanted her to slow down. She’d been upset, which was understandable considering she had thought he was dead and she was on her own again. She slowly pulled her hands away while Poe finished wrapping up his own wound, he was more than capable of taking care of himself, at least in some ways, and he was sure as hell not going to let her baby him while he could help himself. Rey had done all she could while he was unconscious, and more than anything what they needed to focus on right now was finding out where they were left and how they could get back to the base. 

 

    “How far away from the battleground are we?” Poe asked, wrapping up his wound and wincing while his clumsy hands only made it hurt worse. 

 

    “About a mile out.” Rey sighed, taking a seat beside Poe yet watching him intently as he wrapped his wounds, ready to jump in at a moments notice if he needed her. 

 

    “Have you seen any sign of the Resistance come through again?” Poe asked. 

 

    “No, once they took down the first wave of The First Order they escaped, a second wave was on the way but they didn’t have the firepower. I tried to get someone to help me move you but...everyone died.” Rey said somberly. “Finn escaped, I’m not sure if he saw me after you got cornered.” 

 

    “We’ll get out of here...there’s got to be a town or something nearby.” Poe winced as he hit his wound while trying to secure the wrappings, Rey’s hands shot forward and delicately took over, knowing every move that she could make and what she couldn’t around his wound already. “Thanks.” Poe mumbled. 

 

    Rey shrugged it off as she finished making sure the wrap wouldn’t come undone. Rey got to her feet and held out her hand down to Poe to lift him up, he was hesitant to take it at first, but realizing he wouldn’t be able to get up on his own, he took her hand and struggled to get to his feet. 

 

    “First things first then,” Poe sighed. “Where the hell are we?” 

 

* * *

  
  


**_Yesterday_ **

 

    It would have made all the sense in the world if Rey had gotten up and left, Poe had the faintest of heartbeats and if he ever woke up, she would truly be surprised. The shot to his side wasn’t deadly, but the fall he took when he collapsed was enough to leave a bruise on the back of his head and draw some blood. Rey had gotten some water from a nearby stream and tried to clean his wounds up a bit, almost hoping that the pain from one of the wounds would wake him up, though he never moved an inch. She watched his chest rise and fall slowly, wondering if he’d live through all of this, and if he did how bad he would actually be once he woke up. All she had to do was make sure that his wounds were clean and he would wake up...he had to wake up, Rey wasn’t quite sure what she would do if he didn’t wake up. She didn’t want to be alone, not again, and she certainly didn’t want to lose one of her friends. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is kinda short, I know, but hopefully the cuteness will make up for that fact :3

    Poe was proud, that much Rey knew even before he was injured, but him being so hindered only seemed to inflate his pride. Rey let Poe walk as best as she could, hovering close to his side just in case he would stumble; she would practically leap to his side when he did, though Poe assure her that he was fine. Rey would make him stop and take a break every few miles to ensure his wounds didn’t open and make him bleed out; these break also made Rey learn that Poe was not much of a fan of being babied. 

 

    “Rey, I’m fine, I swear.” Poe grumbled, moving around and fidgeting at Rey’s every touch. 

 

    “Stop moving.” Rey hissed, swatting at his arm to get him to stop. “You’re not fine, this wound is starting to look agitated, you might get an infection.” 

 

    “I’ll be fine, I’ve had worse.” Poe sighed. 

 

    Rey glared up at him but continued re-wrapping his wound again, she knew if they didn’t rest soon that Poe’s wound would only get worse with each passing moment. She knew what they needed more than anything right now was medicine, but there they’d find civilization again, Rey had no clue. 

 

    “You said we’re on Yavin 4, right?” Poe asked, Rey could see small beads of sweat forming on his forehead. 

 

    “Yeah.” Rey assured him, she remembered someone mumbling about it before the First Order attacked, she didn’t realize it was Poe’s homeworld until she told him. 

 

    “There should be a small village not far from here, I remember these woods.” Poe said. 

 

    “Lead the way, Commander.” Rey said with a bit of a smirk while she helped Poe to start walking again. 

 

    Poe slowly put one foot in front of the other, despite the pain Rey saw on his face. If he was right and a village was close, she would get Poe the medicine he so desperately needed somehow. 

 

* * *

  
  


    The entire village was half scorched, buildings left with one wall standing, scorched fabrics were blowing in the breeze; there was nothing left. Poe remembered when this village was full of life, now all that was left were burned tatters of the people that used to live and work here. 

 

    “Poe, I’m...I’m sorry.” Rey whispered, wrapping her arms gently around Poe’s waist, pulling him close to her. 

 

    “The First Order was here before us.” Poe sighed, there was no time to mourn however, getting back to base it what mattered most. “We should keep moving, I know somewhere else.” 

 

    “Poe, you need rest.” Rey insisted, pointing out the bloodstains beginning to seep through his bandages. 

 

    “It’s not far, I promise.” Poe said, taking one of Rey’s hands and moving on, navigating their way through the burned remains of the village. 

 

* * *

  
  


    The house was hollow looking, no lights indicated any sign of life inside the dwelling. Poe knew where he was going, hobbling up the cobblestone path before kicking over the third rock in the garden and picking up the keycard and heading for the front door. 

 

    “This was your house, wasn’t it?” Rey asked as Poe unlocked the door. 

 

    “Yeah.” Poe said. “Looks like my dad left while he could, probably evacuated dome of the village too.” 

 

    Poe stumbled forward and Rey caught him quickly, helping him get his footing inside the house. 

 

    “Poe, you’re burning up.” Rey said, noticing the sweat more prominently on his forehead now and feeling the heat radiate through his jacket. 

 

    Rey rushed him over to the sofa in front of them and laid him on his back, pulling the bandages off to let the wound breathe. 

 

    “In the hall closet, there should still be a medkit there.” Poe grunted, lying down on the pillow Rey put behind his head before she ran off, sprinting down the hallway. 

 

    Rey frantically began to dig through the closet until she found the shiny metal box with a red medical cross printed on the front of it. She grabbed the box and rushed back to Poe’s side, opening the kit and grabbing the first antibiotic pen she could find and tore the cap off. 

 

    “This is going to hurt.” Rey warned him, Poe nodded before she jabbed him just inches away from the wound and he howled in pain. 

 

    Rey hated to see him wince in pain, but she knew it needed to be done to keep his wound from getting infected any further. 

 

    “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Rey whispered. 

 

    “It’s okay.” Poe reassured her, his hand patting her back. “I’m good, thank you.” 

 

    “Don’t you dare scare me like that again.” Rey said, tossing the pen aside and sitting on the floor below Poe, his arm draping over her shoulder. 

 

    “I’ll try not to.” Poe laughed. 

 

    “Get some sleep, we’ll move more tomorrow.” Rey told him. 

 

    “Okay. If you’re hungry or anything, help yourself.” Poe’s voice was waning now, Rey saw his eyes slowly drifting shut. 

 

    “I will.” Rey had a small smile on her face as she pressed a kiss to his hand, for a moment she swore she saw him smile back. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Rey roamed around the house a bit after setting some food up out in front of Poe for when he woke up. Eventually in the hall closet she was trying to reassemble, Rey found an old music box - something hand carved out of wood with a dancing couple centered in front of a mirror. Rey wound up the little box and listened to the beautiful little tone before she heard someone moving around out in the living room. 

 

    “Just what do you think you’re doing?” Rey scurried over to his side, music box still in hand as she took a seat beside Poe, steadying him as she sat up with a grunt. 

 

    “I can sit up, Rey.” Poe laughed. Rey grabbed a nearby rag and wiped the remaining sweat from his forehead. “Where did you find that?” 

 

    “In the closet.” Rey handed it to him as the song slowly started to fade out. 

 

    “That used to be my mother's.” Poe smiled as he gingerly took the box from her hands. “She’d play it every night when I was a kid and sing to me until I fell asleep.” 

 

    “She sounds lovely.” Rey said. 

 

    “She was.” Poe wound up the music box again and listened to it’s melody, humming an unfamiliar tune. 

 

    “Could you sing something for me?” Rey asked tentatively. 

 

    “If I can remember the song.” Poe smirked. 

  
    It took him a few minutes of humming before he started singing the words. The song was soft and melodic, just like the tune of the music box. Rey rested her head on Poe’s shoulder as he continued to sing, she started to wish she could listen to him singing forever. It went on like that for a while until Rey slowly drifted off to sleep. Once she was knocked out, Poe smirked and pressed a kiss to her temple, he couldn’t even begin to describe how thankful he was for having Rey at his side. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It shouldn't be much longer now, a few more chapters and I think this story will be all wrapped up, enjoy!

    Poe woke up to the sunshine hitting his face, the glared from the sunrise streaming in through the window. He felt better for the first time in a few days, his wound didn’t hurt when he touched it, and somewhere in the night his fever broke. Rey was curled up beside him, her head resting on his chest, her hands gripped tightly to his shirt while his jacket was draped over her as a makeshift blanket. She looked peaceful, the first time he’d seen her so calm and still since he was hurt - she must have finally felt safe, and Poe was glad he could do that much for her at least. He couldn’t help but stroke her hair, tucking the loose strands behind her ear, and enjoying the peaceful sight. He owed Rey so much after all she did for him these past few days, letting her get a little extra sleep wasn’t exactly enough to pay her back, but it was a start - she never slept enough anyways back at the base; they’d always be roaming the halls of the base together after Kylo Ren induced nightmares. 

 

    Rey squirmed around after a few more minutes, her eyes slowly opened while she let out a yawn, trying to bury her face into Poe’s chest and hide away from the sunlight. She continued like this for a while, protesting when Poe would try to move, it didn’t take him long to figure out that Rey wasn’t much of a morning person after all. 

 

     “Morning.” Poe laughed, stroking her hair again and venturing so far as to press a kiss to the top of her head. 

 

    It felt natural at first, as if it was something they always did - a routine - but when Rey looked up at him, wide-eyed and blushing, he found himself blushing as well. 

 

    “Morning.” Rey responded quietly, her cheeks still flushed as she pulled herself up off of Poe, letting his jacket fall behind her. “How are you feeling?” 

 

    “Better.” Poe admitted. “Thank you...for taking care of me.” 

 

    “Of course I’d take care of you, I - uh.” Rey caught herself and thought of something else to say. “You’re my friend.” 

 

    Poe liked being friends with Rey, he honestly did, but sometimes his mind would wander, thinking about Rey in a different way. He knew he shouldn’t, and being stranded with her here on Yavin 4 didn’t help on keeping those thoughts at bay anymore; before it was to survive, now that they were safe, the thoughts from the base came back. Especially with her big brown eyes locked on her and the last remnants of a blush still clinging to her cheeks. 

 

    “Right, yeah, of course.” Poe nodded, trying to sit up now and his wound stinging a bit. 

 

    “You okay?” Rey asked, immediate concern washing over her. 

 

    “Yeah, it’s still sore, but I’m okay.” Poe assured her. 

 

    Not accepting his answer, Rey pulled up the front of his shirt and checked the bandages. It wasn’t perfect, but it stopped bleeding so far, the wound finally being able to heal over a bit thanks to the medicine she gave him last night. 

 

    “It looks better, but I’m changing the bandages and putting some ointment on there.” Rey sighed, taking the bandages off and digging through the med kit opened up in front of her. 

 

    “I can bandage myself, Rey.” Poe tried to reach the med kit and was greeted instead to Rey slapping his hand away. “Rey-” 

 

    “No, I’m taking care of you.” Rey insisted, putting the ointment on already and desperately trying to avoid any contact with his skin aside from the wound.  

 

    “I, uh, I have an idea on how we can get back to the base.” Poe said, trying to remain perfectly still while Rey put the ointment on. 

 

    “Yeah?” Rey asked. 

 

    “Yeah, I’ll show it to you, it should still be where I left it, my dad wasn’t much of a pilot after all.” Poe’s breath hitched for a moment when Rey hit a sensitive spot and her hand slipped onto his unmarred skin. 

 

    “Sorry.” Rey mumbled, though she didn’t move her hand away right away, she let it linger, trace over the edges of the healing wound, until she put the rest of the ointment on, wiping the rest off her hand with a nearby rag. 

 

    “You okay?” Poe asked. 

 

    “I’m fine.” Rey nodded, grabbing the bandages and taping them on him. “Come on, show me this plan of yours.” 

 

* * *

  
  


    It was exactly as Poe remembered it, a little more dusty  and dirt covered with a few vines starting to grow over it, but still the same RZ-1 A-Wing Interceptor - the exact same one he learned to fly in. 

 

    “Is that an A-Wing?” Rey asked with a smile, ripping the vines off it right away. “I’ve only ever seen pieces of these on Jakku, I heard they were some of the fastest ships.” 

 

    “This was my mom’s A-Wing.” Poe proclaimed proudly. “I learned how to fly on this thing.” 

 

    Rey took a step back, admiring the A-Wing for another moment, she rested a hand on the ship with a smile. 

 

    “You must really care about this thing.” Rey said. 

 

    “I do. But for this plan, we have to tear her up a bit.” Poe sighed. 

 

    “What?” Rey asked, suddenly startled and horrified. 

 

    “Don’t worry.” Poe laughed. “She’s a one-seater so that won’t get us anywhere, but she should still be able to kick on. Her comms are fried though, if we can fix them we can contact the Resistance and get someone out here.” 

 

    “...That’s actually a good plan.” Rey said. “Let me see what we’ve got here.” 

 

    Rey scaled the A-Wing, opening up the hatch and climbing into the sear, reaching out to the comms system and pulling it out to look at the circuits. Once she saw how fried everything was, she knew they’d have to find parts, this wasn’t something that could just be patched. Rey climbed out and landed with a thud beside Poe and dusted off her hands. 

 

    “We’ll need new parts, it’s totally fried.” Rey sighed. 

 

    “The next village isn’t for a while and-” 

 

    “No, we’re not buying parts.” Rey laughed. “We’ve got downed TIE Fighters and X-Wings not far from here. I’ll tear a few of them up until I get the right parts, most comms are the same.” 

 

    “Great, let’s go.” Poe said. 

 

    “No, I’m going, you’re staying.” Rey said. 

 

    “I’m not letting you go alone.” Poe protested. 

 

    “Poe, I lived alone on Jakku for ten years, I can handle a hike thought Yavin 4.” Rey said. “You need to stay here and heal some more, maybe get the A-Wing revved up.” 

 

    “But-” 

 

    “No, you stay here.” Rey insisted. 

 

    “You’ve been saying no a lot today.” Poe said. 

 

    “If you just listened to me I wouldn’t have to.” Rey said. “I’ll be back in a bit, stay here.” She said and without much thought, pressed a kiss to Poe’s cheek. 

  
    Rey didn’t say anything, just blushed and walked off, though Poe couldn’t help but smile. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not a very exciting chapter really, but it does get some fluff going on ;) Either way, chapter five will be the end of it, and then I'm off to writing more Damerey fics :3

    It was a bit more difficult than Rey expected to find the parts she needed to repair the A-Wing’s radio; it turned out that most of the parts that would have helped in many downed ships were completely fried. There was a X-Wing however with the parts in tact to get communications back up and running, and ironically enough they were the parts from Poe’s X-Wing, but they were just the parts they needed to get back home. By the time Rey got back to the house from her trip, she wasn’t all the surprised to see Poe sitting on the back steps of the house, trying to change his bandages that were bleeding through - more than likely caused by him doing something he shouldn’t have done. 

 

    “What did I tell you about sitting still?” Rey huffed, dropping her bag of parts on the ground and walking over to Poe, kneeling beside him and trying to see the mess he made of himself. 

 

    “I was just climbing up into the A-Wing, when I got out of it I noticed this was going on.” Poe sighed, moving his hands out of the way knowing that Rey would just swat them out of her way regardless. 

 

    “You can’t keep opening up this wound.” Rey put some pressure on the wound now and Poe winced in pain, he figured it was coming sooner or later. “I can’t stitch up a blaster wound, and even if I could cauterize it, it would never heal up the right way.” 

 

    “I get it, just stop moving.” Poe admitted in a defeated sigh. 

 

    “I know you want to help, but you can really help me right now by just sitting still.” Rey said. 

 

    She was nervous to say the least, the medicine had managed to stop the wound from getting infected, but there wasn’t nearly enough supplies around to heal a blaster wound. Rey figured if he lost too much blood she could have BB-8 use his lighter and cauterize it, but if she did the doctors back at the base wouldn’t be able to heal the wound properly, and Rey had heard horror stories of people being left with blaster wounds that never healed right and left them in constant pain - that was the last thing Rey wanted for Poe. So she kept pressure on the wound until the bleeding slowed, wrapping him up again with gauze and bandages. Rey was so caught up in making sure his wound was alright that she didn’t noticed just how close Poe was to her now, his brown eyes locked on hers and the hint of a smile on his face. 

 

    “Maybe I should just call you Nurse Rey from now on.” He cracked a grin and Rey couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

    “I’ll stick to staying in Jedi training.” Rey grinned in return. 

 

    Rey could have sworn from how close they were that they were about to kiss, and perhaps they would have, if it hadn’t been for a curious droid beeping and interrupting the moment, wondering what exactly was going on. Rey pulled away from Poe quickly, getting back on her feet and walking over to her bag of parts, she saw Poe glare at the little droid before letting out a sigh, Rey had to stifle a laugh from escaping her lips. 

 

    “I got the parts to fix the comms in the A-Wing, the ones from your downed ship should work actually.” Rey started digging the parts out of her bag, she took a bit of everything communication wise from the X-Wing, knowing that if one part didn’t work she might be able to tweak another to fit in it’s place. 

 

    “If I knew that ship wouldn’t be able to fly again, I’d be a little upset that you tore my X-Wing apart.” Poe joked. 

 

    “I tell you what, if they can’t get you a new X-Wing I will personally come back here myself and fix not only what I tore apart, but everything else as well - it’ll be good as new.” Rey promised, picking the bag up and bringing it over to Poe. “I’m going to go see what parts it needs up there, do you think you can handle being the helper?” 

 

    “Pretty sure I can handle that.” Poe smirked. 

 

* * *

  
  


    By the end of the day, Rey had the communication system halfway repaired, there was at least static coming through the radios now which told Poe she was on the right track of getting the system fully repaired. When her muscles ached and her eyelids were heavy, Rey knew it was time to call it a night and save the rest of the repairs for the morning - by the same time tomorrow night there should be a Resistance ship coming to pick them up if everything goes well. Back to training with Luke, Poe in recovery before heading back to flying, everything back to normal...though part of Rey was beginning to hope that not  _ everything _ went back to normal. She was sure it was just a crush, she’d never felt this close to someone before she got stuck on Yavin 4 with Poe, but nevertheless, there was a part of her that craved pressing her lips against his, something she had longed to do for quite a while now. 

 

    “Rey, are you alright?” Poe asked, resting his hand on her shoulder and pulling her out of whatever trance she had fallen into. 

 

    “Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired.” Rey said, hoping that he would buy that instead of prying further, wondering what she was thinking about. “It’s been a long day.” 

 

    “I know, you’ve been buzzing around everywhere.” Poe laughed, holding a plate of food out in front of her. 

 

    “Thanks.” Rey murmured with a smile, not realizing how hungry she was until she smelled the food in front of her. 

 

    “Are you sure you’re just tired?” Poe asked curiously. 

 

    “Yeah.” Rey assured him, shrugging her shoulders and taking a bite of her food. 

 

    “Okay.” Poe said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

 

    Rey froze then, casting a glance over at Poe who she swore was blushing now. Rey cautiously leaned over and pressed a light kiss to his lips, it was just a test, something she figured she could easily dismiss if Poe decided that he didn’t want their friendship to become tainted by that. She pulled away almost immediately and looked at him, her eyes full of hope for the first time in a long time, and all Rey wanted more than anything right now was an answer - did she cross the line or do something right? Poe didn’t let her pull away too far, he cupped the side of her face and pulled her closer, kissing her lips ever so lightly again until Rey deepened the kiss herself, wanting something more than a kiss that could be so easily forgotten. It quickly escalated to a battling of tongues and hands roaming until they either dug into hair or dug nails into a back. They pulled away panting a few moments later, smiles on their faces, both finally knowing that their kisses were welcomed to one another. 

 

    “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Poe mumbled, his forehead leaning against her, and his breath mingling with hers. 

 

    “Same here.” Rey smiled. “How is your wound?” Rey asked, immediately pulling away to check on him. 

 

    “Are you really asking that right now?” Poe asked with a bit of a laugh. 

 

    “I’m just...worried about you.” Rey tried to explain with a bit of a smile. “Sorry, I can’t help it.” 

 

    “I’m fine, don’t worry.” Poe said. 

 

    “I’m going to finish that radio tomorrow and by tomorrow night we’ll be out of here.” Rey promised and pressed another light kiss to his lips. 

 

    “Good, but for now I think we should get some rest, tomorrow will be a big day then. We’ll have people poking and prodding us and giving us more questions than we can handle.” Poe pointed out. 

 

    “I know, I really am tired.” Rey said, letting a yawn finally escape. 

  
    “Well then let’s get some sleep, alright?” Poe asked with a grin. “Big day tomorrow.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here we are, the last chapter of Open Wounds! Another fic ended, but I think I've decided that the next real multi-chapter fic I'm gonna do is a Hades & Persephone AU so that should be fun! I hope you guys enjoyed it, I certainly did :3

    The radio didn’t take much longer to finally fix the following day, a few tweaks here and there and soon they were getting a signal. Finding the hidden signal that the Resistance used however, that was another story. Rey spent hours sitting in the A-Wing, trying to pick up any hope of the Resistance signal being out there, and just when she thought it was hopeless, she picked up a transmission from General Leia Organa herself. She was able to barely get a message through with the spotty connection they had, but the Resistance was more than overjoyed to hear that their only Jedi in training and their best pilot had somehow survived the horrible attack on Yavin 4. 

 

    “Finn and Chewy are coming for us, they should be here in a few hours.” Rey said happily, climbing out of the X-Wing and bringing Poe in for a hug as soon as she could get to him. “As soon as we get back to base I’m having someone look at that wound.” 

 

    “How many times do I have to tell you I’m alright?” Poe asked with a laugh, lifting up his shirt enough to peel back some of the gauze and show Rey that despite the burns from the blaster still there and hurting like hell, the part of the wound that could cause him a real nasty infection was healed up. 

 

    “You’re still getting it checked out even if I have to pin you down onto a table myself.” Rey stated. 

 

    “That actually doesn’t sound like that bad of an idea.” Poe said with a sly grin, it was the first really bold time he had flirted so heavily with her, and it was enough to cause Rey to blush like crazy. 

 

    Rey just grinned and rolled her eyes a bit before pressing a kiss to Poe’s cheek, Poe had always been a flirt, he flirted with just about everyone at some point from what she could tell, but now Rey took the flirting a bit more to heart in hopes of that they’d be able to keep a genuine relationship even once they were rescued. 

 

    “We’ve got a few hours left, what should we do?” Rey asked, knowing that she more than likely left herself open for a dirty response, but was surprised when Poe didn’t jump at the chance. 

 

    “How about we enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts, and I tell you a few stories about all the times I got into trouble when I was a kid?” Poe asked. 

 

    “Sounds like a good plan to me.” Rey grinned in response. 

 

* * *

  
  


    When Finn and Chewy finally arrived on the Falcon, it took about a half hour to explain to them both how they got the A-Wing radio repaired to get a hold of them and all the times Poe had scared Rey with his wound and thinking he was a goner. They got onto the ship, Chewy and R2 recommended that Poe get some sleep, and while he fought it at first, Rey hummed him the tune she heard him hum a few nights ago and he drifted off before they even left Yavin 4. By the time Rey returned to her pilot seat with Finn as her co-pilot, he had a grin on his face and kept casting her knowing glances. 

 

    “What?” Rey asked curiously as she started up the engines. 

 

    “You and Poe seem pretty close.” Finn said. “Anything happen while you were stranded?” 

 

    “It’s...it’s new.” Rey answered, she didn’t want to hide her relationship with Poe, and she knew she’d never get away with hiding it from Finn or anyone on the base, especially since she learned that Poe was an absolutely terrible liar. “We just like being with each other.” 

 

    “I knew it.” Finn said with a proud grin. “I knew it from the day I woke up and saw you two sitting there, you were fast asleep on his shoulder and he was looking at you like you were the only sun he’d ever seen before. I knew it!” 

 

    “You never told me about that.” Rey said, she knew she had fallen asleep on Poe that day by accident, she was drained from training with Luke, but she had never seen any hint of Poe being that soft around her before now, she had never noticed any hints until she was left alone with him. 

 

    “I figured you already knew or that you two were already dating. After I talked to Poe on my own I found out you two weren’t, hell, you’re both so stubborn I knew you’d figure it out eventually.” Finn laughed. “I’m glad though, I really am.” 

 

    “Thanks.” Rey gave a smile as she got the Falcon up in the air. “Let’s get back to base, I’ll be able to get some good sleep once the nurses check Poe’s blaster wound.” 

 

* * *

  
  


    By the time Poe woke up, Rey had gotten him transported into the medical bay on the base, he was lying under a light that was far too bright, and Rey was squeezing his hand, leaning in and giving him a kiss once she saw his eyes open. 

 

    “We’re back?” Poe asked in a bit of disbelief, he swore he’d only been asleep for ten minutes, apparently he was out for far longer. 

 

    “Yeah, and you’re all patched up for good this time.” Rey’s voice was quiet, Poe understood why when he felt a headache set in and he winced as he moved his head. “They gave you something to knock you out for a while longer while they grafted the burned skin, and then they gave you something to keep it from getting infected again. They told me you might wake up with a headache from all the meds.” 

 

    “God, they weren’t kidding.” Poe groaned and used his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose where he felt most of the pressure. 

 

    “In a few hours though you’ll be as good as new, like you were never shot in the first place.” Rey grinned. “Well, except for where they grafted the skin, they said that you might actually notice it’s softer than the rest of your skin for a few weeks.” She laughed a bit. 

 

    “Huh, well, care to test that out?” Poe asked with a lazy grin. 

 

    “You have no shame when it comes to flirting.” Rey laughed and gave Poe another kiss. “I already did, it is softer.” She whispered to him. 

 

    “I never took you for the kind of person who took advantage of someone who was unconscious.” Poe gave her a smirk. “But I forgive you.” 

 

    “Good.” Rey smiled. “Are you hungry? I was going to go grab something from the cafeteria and come back.” 

 

   “Uh, yeah I guess. Probably by the time you come back I’ll be hungry.” Poe yawned, he was so tempted to just drift back off to sleep again. 

 

    “Alright, I’ll be back. Don’t hurt yourself while I’m gone.” Rey pressed a kiss to his forehead as she got up. 

 

    “I won’t I promise, I’ll stay right here.” Poe laughed. “Thank you for taking care of me Rey.” 

 

    “It’s not a problem.” Rey shrugged. “I’d take care of you no matter what.” 

  
    “Same here.” Poe gave her hand a slight squeeze before pressing a kiss to her knuckles.


End file.
